Traditional file systems, and other layers that may interface with a hard disk, delete data by abandoning the data in the space that contains the data. When the data is marked for deletion, traditional file systems internally note that the space is available for more data. While at the file system level the data has been “deleted,” the data still resides in the space (e.g., on a storage unit) that contains the data. At the storage unit level, the hard disk is uninformed as to the deletion of the data and still recognizes the “deleted” data as residing in the space that stores the data.